


Still The Same

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Ong Seongwu was often bullied by his schoolmate yet he didn't retaliate.Kang Daniel who had been wanting to be his friend, advised him to stand up against the bully.





	Still The Same

**_ y/n:  _ ** _ (pants) Daniel... Daniel... hurry up. You have to help  _ _ Seongwu _ _. R _ _ ight now! _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (grabs his bag) Where is he? _

**_ y/n:  _ ** _ He... he’s at the bus stop. _

_ Daniel ran towards the place mentioned by his fellow classmate. There, he saw crowd gathered, was like watching a show instead of helping  _ _ a  _ _ helpless  _ _ Seongwu _ _ being held by two boys and beaten up by Eric, a notoriously famous school tyrant. Daniel wasted no time and rushed towards the bully, attacked and pushed him to the ground. The two accomplices looked at each other and immediately let go of  _ _ Seongwu _ _ , left the place.  _

_ Eric got up and retaliated. Daniel dodged his punches before he got a chance to land a blow on Eric. He fell on the ground again. Daniel took this chance to grab  _ _ Seongwu _ _ by the arm and hurriedly walked away. They half jogged until they reached an adjoining road heading towards  _ _ Seongwu’s _ _ residence. They walked side by side in awkward silence under the blazing sun.  _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Thank you....  _ _ erm _ _ Daniel. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ You know my name.  _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Everybody knows you in school. You’re popular. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ I’m popular? (chuckles) I thought you’re the popular one. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Yeah, well known for getting bullied by Eric. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ I’m serious. They call you ‘the handsome one’. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Stop pulling my leg. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ I’m not, I swear. By the way, where’s your bicycle? _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ At home. It was raining in the morning so I took the bus to school. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Why do you let Eric keep beating you up? Why didn’t you retaliate? _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ (stop walking) Look, if you think you’re allowed to preach after you’ve help me... _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (turns to face  _ _ Seongwu _ _ ) I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ (upset) I didn’t retaliate, I don’t want to be like him.  _

__

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (places his hand on  _ _ Seongwu’s _ _ shoulder) What I’m trying to say is, it’s like giving him the rights to inflict pain on you and I don’t like that. I’m concerned about you. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ (smirks) Concern for me? That’s something new. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (looks down, murmurs) I’ve been wanting to be your friend. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Why didn’t you approach me? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Because you’re popular. You might not want to accept me as your friend. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ (extends his hand, smiles) Hello, I’m Ong  _ _ Seongwu _ _. Would you like to be my friend? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (blushes, accepts the handshake) Hi, I’m Kang Daniel. I would love to be your friend. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Now we are officially frien _ _ ds _ _ , Daniel. (puzzle look) Didn’t we passed your place earlier? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Yup, we d _ _ id _ _ but I like walking and talking to you. It’s different. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ How different can it be? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ There’s no awkwardness between us, that makes me comfortable. _

**_Seongwu_** ** _:_** _(giggles) You’re funny, Daniel. I like it too._   


**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Your _ _ bruise looked quite bad _ _. _

  
**_Seongwu_** ** _:_** _(sighs) I’m used to it. I’ll get_ _an ice pack later_ _._ _Erm... looks like we_ _’ve_ _reached my place._

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (places his hand on his nape) Maybe we can go to school tomorrow? I have a bicycle too. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ That’ll be  _ _ great _ _. Here’s my phone, key in your number Daniel.  _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (press the keypads) Here you are. I’ve got your number too with the missed call. (pause)  _ _ Seongwu _ _... _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Yeah... _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Sometimes you  _ _ got _ _ to stand up for yourself. I guess that’s the only way for him to stop bothering you.  _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ I’ll keep that in mind and.... I’m sorry for lashing out at you earlier. Friends? (handshake) _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ (shakes hand) Friends. I’ll see you tomorrow? _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ (smiles) Definitely. (walks away) I’ll text you later okay? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Okay.... _

_ \----------------- _

_ It had been a breeze three months without any disturbance from Eric and his company. Daniel and  _ _ Seongwu _ _ were seen everywhere together to a point having a routine weekend sleepover at each other’s house. They earned a nickname for themselves in school ‘the twins’, since they have the same height, similar hairstyle, mirror each other’s reaction and ride their bicycles to school. _

_ Seongwu _ _ was waiting outside the school compound for Daniel with his bicycle parked in front of him when Eric and his gang appeared. He busied him scrolling through his phone  _ _ to  _ _ avoid eye contact with the three bullies. An unexpected incident happened _ _. _ _ Eric snatched his bicycle and flung it towards his accomplices where they stepped and kicked it until the two-wheeler was beyond recognition. _

_The three laughing boys were enjoying every moment of it when the raging_ _Seongwu_ _came at Eric, gave him the well-deserved punch on the face that made him lost his footing and landed his bloodied face downwards. Eric saw_ _Seongwu_ _was about to continue his attack on him, scurried away with his boys. The crowd cheered and whistle_ _d,_ _to witness a victorious episode._

_ Seongwu _ _ went t _ _ o his _ _ battered bicycle, squat to inspect the damage. _ _ It was a heartbreaking sight. _ _ He shook his head, he knew it’s impossible to repair. He felt a hand rested on his shoulder,  _ _ Seongwu _ _ looked up and saw Daniel. The latter nodded,  _ _ Seongwu _ _ stood up and gather what was left of his bicycle, dragged and dumped it beside the nearest trash bin.  _

_ While walking home, Daniel pushed his bicycle, matching every step  _ _ Seongwu _ _ made, giggling to himself. He stopped by the overgrown tree, leaned his bicycle against the thick trunk. He seeks shelter underneath by laying down on the bed of flowers, looking up towards the clear blue sky.  _ _ Seongwu _ _ joined him. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ What’s so funny? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ I can’t believe you did that. It was an epic. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ He wrecked my beloved bike. I was furious. They laughed their heart out as they destroyed it. Sadist people. (low voice) The bike I cycled to school with you. _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ We can always walk instead. I’m proud my baby was brave to punch the same bully who kept harassing him all this while. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ I just punched a guy and you called me  _ _ a  _ _ baby? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Yeah baby... my baby. _

**_ Seongwu _ ** **_ :  _ ** _ Since when have I become your baby? _

**_ Daniel:  _ ** _ Since the day, I walked you home. _

Seongwu tears fell a bead at a time while looking at his old school photo with Daniel. Ten years had passed. His finger touched Daniel’s face gently on his phone screen and kissed it lightly . That incident made them much closer and understands each other better. He missed those days. Days when they had only school responsibilities in their life to worry about.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I miss you  Niel . I miss you so much (sobs).

** Daniel:  ** Hey baby, I miss you too.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (turns towards the voice) You’re home!

Seongwu got up from his seat and ran towards Daniel, peppering him with kisses all over his face while the latter wrapped his arms around his waist. The smooches made him all giggly, nonetheless enjoying every bit of it. He wiped the tears off Seongw’s cheek and led them to sit comfortably on the couch. Seongwu sat close to Daniel, wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. 

**Daniel:** (kisses Seongwu’s forehead) You sure to miss me that much.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I do. The house is empty without you. Did you get the snacks?

** Daniel:  ** Yup, it’s in the bag. What have my baby been doing while I’m away?

**Seongwu** **:** The usual filming stuffs, went to watch Fuerza Bruta show with the casts but... I want to watch with you (pouts). 

** Daniel:  ** (plays with  Seongwu’s hair) When do you want to go?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Tonight?

** Daniel:  ** We can still get the tickets?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I ’ve made friends with the  organiser of the show. 

** Daniel:  ** Do your magic, then.

Seongwu reached for his phone and start dialing the number. It was a short phone call and by the looks of it, their date for the night is all set.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Done.

** Daniel:  ** That was fast. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** But... she wants your autograph.

** Daniel:  ** Consider it done.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’ll get us coffee...

** Daniel:  ** The coffee can wait, stay... (lying down on  Seongwu’s lap) 

Their eyes met with  Seongwu looking down at Daniel and the latter looked up at him.  Seongwu ran his fingers through his soft hair. 

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Seng gave me the recontract and I’ve returned it yesterday.

** Daniel:  ** How many years?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** None.

** Daniel:  ** I don’t get it.

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** After much thinking, I want to go ahead with our  collab . 

** Daniel:  ** The agency finally agrees?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Nope. I’m not signing with them anymore. I’m free in six months’ time. 

** Daniel:  ** And....

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** I’m joining  Konnect as an artiste and in management. 

** Daniel:  ** (eyes widen )  You’re serious about this?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** Is the offer off?

** Daniel:  ** I mean... this is good news.  Just that,  I’m surprised,  you agreed to  take up my offer.

** Seongwu ** ** : ** I’m bringing Seng over. He’ll manage me and newbies. (sighs) Also partly, our schedule doesn’t match most of the time. It’s not good for us.

** Daniel:  ** (smiles) You still love and miss me like before?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** (pouts) I was forced to.

**Daniel:** (smirks) Did I hear it right?

** Seongwu ** ** :  ** My stubborn heart wouldn’t want to let you go.

** Daniel:  ** (takes both  Seongwu’s hand to his chest) I miss you  everytime we have to be apart. I love you the same from the time I walked you home, ten years ago.


End file.
